1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an active matrix type liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof which arrange a pair of pixel forming electrodes formed of strip-like or stripe-like transparent electrodes within a pixel area on an insulation substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel type liquid crystal display device which can realize the high quality, a so-called lateral electric field type liquid crystal display device has been known. In the liquid crystal display device of this type, pixel circuits which have active elements such as thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as “thin film transistors”) on an insulation substrate (first insulation substrate) made of glass or the like are arranged in a matrix array, a strip-like or a stripe-like (hereinafter referred to as “strip-like”) transparent first transparent electrode (a pixel electrode) which is driven by the thin film transistor and a strip-like transparent second transparent electrode (a common electrode) disposed close to the first transparent electrode are formed on the insulation substrate in the pixel circuit by way of an insulation layer, and an electric field which is approximately parallel to a surface of the insulation substrate is generated between the first and the second transparent electrodes in the pixel region so as to control the orientation of liquid crystal thus displaying images. The above-mentioned respective transparent electrodes are formed of a transparent conductive film such as ITO or the like. The first insulation substrate is laminated to a second insulation substrate not shown in the drawing which is preferably made of glass and the liquid crystal is sealed between both insulation substrates.